The Hydra Incident
by Xichmael Doxhwar
Summary: A story of my OC, Xicha's, past of an incident from five years ago. Also happens to be my first story I've seriously written.
1. Chapter 1: The One-Year Mission

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A girl with long black hair and a lab-coat sat at what appeared to be her desk in her room, an odd location considering there was a hotspring in it and there was no roof. The woman sighs as she reads over a mission report from years passed. "Hard to believe how long it's been since that day" She pauses for a moment, a look of remembering in her eyes. "And he still holds a grudge for what happened to Hydra's Claw..." She chuckles to herself. "I have only myself to blame after all I suppose." She looks up at the starry sky and thinks back, to the events in question five years ago, when she was starting to get into higher profile jobs.

*Five Years ago*

A fifteen year old girl with short black hair sat in a dimly lit office in front of the desk of what can be assumed as a government agency higher-up. "You want me to what...?" The girl spoke up and looked at the man confused with her heterochromatic eyes. "We want you, Miss Doxhwar, to infiltrate Hydra's Claw's Ranks as a spy and saboteur." The girl sitting before him was Xicha Doxhwar, a girl who had lost her parents and home-town to a large-scale Grimm invasion, almost losing her own life in the process. "I see... and why me? You guys are a helluvalot more qualified to do this kinda shit than me..." The man was taken aback by this young girl's vulgar language, the information they had on her before the "Penumveil Incident" was that she had been shy, innocent, and quiet... the girl in front of him was none of those, that much was clear. "It would be too obvious if we sent one of our men in... from rumors we've heard that they're looking for new recruits after the last raid" In reply to her question.

The young girl sighed. "Ok...that still doesn't explain why ME in particular, I ain't been in the business for very long y'know..." Which was the truth, Xicha had started her Mercenary career only two years before but all of her clients gave excellent reports about how she had handled the jobs given. "Besides, you've yet to name yourself, give me a good reason" She stared into the shades of the suited man .

"Why you...?" he asked rhetorically. "Because there are rumors of this organization doing experiments on Grimm... some of our intel even suggests that they have found a method to... control them" He looked at her now surprised face as the realization of what he was implying hit her. "You may find the answers you seek should you accept the terms of this assignment."

She paused. "Tch... what do I have to do" Not exactly happy with having to work with the government,but there was no way in hell that she was going to give up any opportunity to find out what was really behind the Penumveil Incident seven years ago. Clenching her fist in remembering how powerless she had felt that day watching her family and friends get slaughtered mercilessly in front of her eyes.

The agent chuckled. 'Good' he thought to himself. 'I had a feeling that would get her on board with our plan.' Clearing his throat he handed her what appeared to be an ID card with just the name "X" on it. "There shouldn't be any question that they'll immediately hire you... after all, you are good. But... you'll need a disguise"

Catching the card she gave a slight smirk. "Leave that to me... Now... about my payment... upon completion correct?" Figuring that they wouldn't want to pay her before-hand lest she run away and not finish it. Not that she would of course, she had a habit of making sure to finish what she started.

"Hmm, right to the point... " The agent writes a number on a slip of paper and slides it to her. "Is that enough...?"

In response, she picked up the paper and looked at the number written, keeping a poker face in front of him but in her head... 'Holy shit that's a lot of zeroes...' She looked up and nodded"And all I have to do is...?" Wanting her mission details.

"One year... gather information and sabotage their operations during that time" She raises a brow at him and looks back at the paper. "Of course, you are free to keep any and all funds received from them as well, you'll have earned it." She nods in response to this.

'Sounds like this is much more dangerous than you're letting on...' She thought to herself. "Alrighty then... When do I start?"

"As soon as possible...do you agree to the terms of our employment offer?"

She smirks... "Hell...Yeah..."

*Present Day*

The current Xicha, her hair longer, a labcoat rather than ordinary clothes, and the biggest difference... two robotic arms where her organic ones used to be, chuckles. 'And that was the spark that started the raging flame, hmm, I wonder how it would've all happened had I declined that job' She takes a small sip of tea and continues to look up at the moon, preparing for a long trip down memory lane tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bloody Seminar

The Hydra Incident: Chapter Two

*Five Years Ago*

Just one week after Xicha, or rather... X, had taken the job to infiltrate Hydra's Claw she'd found out where their recruitment station had been. Now she found herself in an old warehouse with around two hundred other potential recruits. 'Hmmm... let's see what kind of job training they give out here' making a joke in her own head to ease the tension. It was obvious to her that this would be easier to get in than she had originally thought, the recruits ranged from humans to Faunus, to Xicha's surprise that the Claw didn't discriminate, both male and female. However none of them, from her perspective, looked as though they'd had much combat experience.

"Hey you." A man looking in his thirties or so approached Xicha, who was now in just a hooded coat that covered most of her face, though her height gave away that she was fairly young. "Aren't you a little young to trying to get hired by this type of group?"

She gave a light chuckle. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, I'd like to think I can hold my own" The man was about to respond to her when a booming voice sounded. from the front of the warehouse, causing most of the people in the room, including X herself, to turn and see who it was. Standing before the crowd were three people: A middle-aged man with ear length black hair that had a lot of grey in it and an eyepatch, a young man with black hair, piercing yellow eyes, and wearing a face-mask to cover his mouth for whatever reason. The final member of the trio was a woman in a suit with silvery hair. 'Their secretary perhaps? ... Or a lawyer.'

The voice had originated from the one-eyed man. "You all have come here in hopes of being hired by our organization... well... " he hesitated, causing some suspense before he continued. "It's not going to be that easy... out of the two hundred or so of you that have applied, we will only be accepting the top 50 of you into our ranks." Needless to say, this caused a stir amongst the applicants, most now discussing who would be selected and how.

"Silence...!" The woman among the three raised her voice but kept it calm, causing most of the noise to cease. "Our method is simple... you will all fight each other... here and now. The fifty of you who are left will be hired... the rest... well... " A sinister smirk appears across her lips. "Will be dead." Most who hear this are stunned at the sheer brutality "Anyone who does not wish to partake in the selection, raise your hand." That smirk on her face says that would be a bad idea, but of course, a young man, probably just graduated from Beacon from his age, raises his hand trembling. 'Idiot...' X closed her eyes and in a moment a good half of the people in the room give a loud gasp of a combination of surprise and horror.

The lady had mumbled the words "Very well" before drawing a strange knife from beneath her sleeve, so it seemed anyways, and thrown it at the guy, embedding it in his skull and causing him to fall over dead and now bleeding on the floor. X, now opening her eyes, looked at the other two, the older man keeping a straight face, obviously used to this sort of thing, and the younger one having a smirk on his face as if he he'd enjoyed watching. "Now then..." The lady spoke once again after the knife disappears. "Anyone else...? No...? Then you have two hours... should there be more than fifty survivors after that, we will intervene and help... diminish the remaining weaklings"

X looks at the man who'd been about to talk to her before the interruption, but finds him shaking and already reaching for a weapon. She smirks up at him. "Interesting isn't it...?" He just stares down at her like she's crazy. At that point the older man taps a button on his scroll, causing the group of people to actually be teleported to an unknown location, and X to black out, her body not being a fan of teleportation due to the Dust-Engine Heart that she had received shortly after the Incident. Waking up a few minutes later clutching her chest and breathing heavily she immediately looks at her surroundings, finding herself in what appears to look like a Forest... at night. 'Well... this isn't good... Kill or be killed huh?' She smirks. "Just how I like it..." With those words she draws her weapon at the time, a triple-barreled pistol, and heads into the forest towards the sound of a nearby struggle. 'Sorry guys, nothing personal... just business'

*present day*

"Me against 199... or rather 198... others who probably had a whole helluvalot more experience than me" She laughs and sighs. "No one would ever have believed the shit that happened in that forest...considering I'm pretty sure I'm the only survivor now... and also pretty sure... that I've got a special place in hell saved for me" Giving a slight smile as she looks at a family photo of herself, a girl that looks very similar to her except for having bright green eyes, Jade Chillwood, and another girl a few years younger than her, Violet Light, her two daughters.

"Well, at least these two still have most of their innocence..." She sighs and sets the picture down, gazing back at her report.


	3. Chapter 3: The Initiation

*Five Years Ago*

X stays quiet as she sneaks around to a nearby clearing, following the sounds of metal clanging and gunshots, spotting two guys fighting desperately for their lives in this little game that the Claw had set up. 'Sorry boys, but I'm gonna have to step in...' She thought to herself and pulled out a normal pistol, not wanting to waste her special rounds on small fry. One of the guys finally speaks "Wh-why don't you just die!?" From the sound of his voice, it's obvious that he' was terrified. "Because!" The other one spoke up after managing to slash his opponent's left arm. "I... I want to live!" He charged at the horrified boy, running him through the chest then dropping his sword afterwards.

"I... I killed him...Another human being... " He shook and droppped to his knees in disbelief. Seeing no one around, X had stepped out of the shadows and pointed her gun at the lad on the ground, he just stared at her terrified, his mind thinking that she must be the Reaper from her look as he fell down on the ground scooting away. "N-no, please, have mercy on me!"

"... " She lowered her pistol for an instant, sparking a small smile of hope from him. "I won't ask for forgiveness for this... Just... " She raisds her gun and pointed directly at his forehead. "If you go to hell tell them to save me a spot." His eyes went wide as the gunshot rang out through the forest. X turned to walk away from the scene after leaving a small surprise on the dead man's body for any looters. 'Rest in Peace all who have the misfortune of crossing my path today.' She walked deeper into the forest in search of her next victim.

After about an twenty minutes of walking through the forest, hearing the sound of combat and killing all around her, she arrived at what appeared to be the remains of an old military base. 'Might not be a bad spot for a stake out... ' She smirked as she thought. 'Or a trap...' She walked nearer to the base and heard a group of what sounded like ten people inside, discussing an alliance to make sure they make the cut. 'Hmm, smart play... and also dumb... '

"Hey! I heard something! " One of the voices, a woman's, rang out, causing the group to start coming towards the door X was listening in on. 'Damn, a Faunus...? Oh well... ' Ducking behind a corner as the assumed "leader" of the group, the man with whom X had met with just before the meeting had started, walked out the door.. '... There's an idea... taking on all ten of them would not be a very wise decision' "Who's there!?" The man bellowed in X's direction. "Don't think you can hide from us!"

"Who says I was hiding?" She walked out from behind the corner. The group stared in disbelief that such a young girl was a potential recruit. "Long time no see" X smirked at the man beneath her hood. "Did I hear talk of an... alliance to stay alive?"

He stayed silent for a moment then glared at her. "Aye... you did lass... So... do ye want in?"

Without skipping a beat she nodded. "Of course I would. Death isn't an appealing choice after all, but you already have a fifth of them. Do you need one more?"

He laughed at her comment. "The more the merrier, especially in a twisted game like this." 'Good' she thought. 'They won't suspect a thing...' She merely smiled but frowned at his next request. "Would ye mind takin yer hood off lass? "

"I would as a matter of fact..." Her eyes narrowed at him as her hand instinctively reached towards her weapons, the other nine in his group quickly drawing theirs and pointing them at her. 'This is a bit unfair...'

"Hmmm, what do you have to hide under there...?" Funnily he looked more genuinely curious than anything else. X sighed and answered. "I like to keep myself... anonymous... when it comes to the job...even if I haven't been hired yet"

A loud explosion and several screams rang out from the direction that X had just came from, obviously someone had found and been stupid enough to trip her trap. "Sounds like there's a dangerous one out there doesn't it?" She looked at the others who were a little uneasy from the sound. Had none of thpse potential recruits have any experience in the deaths of other people before this?

The older man gulped "Alright, ye can join us... We need all the help we can get..." He offered a handshake out to X. "... " She politely declined. "I'm not going to be friendly with you all, I'm just in this for my own survival." To which he laughed. "Fair enough lass, fair enough" The group returned inside the base to discuss tactics, several of them suggest to stay in the base while others think they should stay around the base perimiter.

"I have an idea actually..." X finally spoke up. "We're short on time, it's been an hour, more than likely fifty to a hundred are dead already. " Some of them cringed at this. "We should do both... half of us stay inside the base as bait, the other half wait outside for anyone to find us and take them out." She looked at the leader and he nodded. "Ye heard her, get a move on!" She held up her hand to stop him for a moment. "I would like to remain in the base. " He looked puzzled. "But this place is more likely to be attacked than outside."

"I'm fully aware of that... and that's why I'M staying in here." She smiled. "I am the least experienced, easy bait, and not as useful on the battlefield." The others nodded in agreement. "Then I'll stay too." Many of the others gasped, surprised at their leader's proclamation. "I'll be damned if I let a little lass do all the dangerous work " He grinned down at her and she returned said grin. "Alright then boss, it's your funeral. " The two of them gave a chuckle. 'I'll keep them alive.'

Twenty Minutes later, X patrolled outside of the base in plain sight of the others. 'Come on, where are they...? ' Soon, she spotted a grenade roll near her and quickly backed away from it. "Get down!" She shouted to the two unlucky souls that had just come out to take over guard duty and were caught in the explosion. 'Damn it!' "Boss! I'm going after those bastards!" She immediately ran in the direction the grenade came from and found, to her surprise, a second group, only about five or so though, that draw their weapons. 'Shit!' She pulled her own grenade out and immediately hurled it directly at them with a smirk before spinning around and firing a single shot at it. The five dodged the throw but didn't notice the bullet until it hit the grenade and exploded, resulting five sets of screams.

'I'm gonna have nightmares about this for weeks. ' She returned to the base to find a horrific sight... blood... and a lot of it... along with two more dead bodies... completely mutilated and in pieces, the other two that were positioned there with her and the "boss" 'What the hell...?' She looked over and spotted the last person she expected to see as the perpetrator... The Boss. "You did this...? " She looks extremely surprised.

He laughed, though not the joyful laugh that he had a moment ago. "Of course I did. I kept you ten together because if it got down to the last of it like it did, I could kill you all and easily earn myself a spot in the fifty... Admittedly, I can only get to five of you and four are already gone..." He grinned and drew his weapon, which looked to be a chainsaw sword, now coated in the blood of the other two. "You will be my last kill lass!"

"And to think... I was going to spare you, you bastard..." She sighed and drew her triple barreled pistol and aimed it at him. "I guess I was naive... " He moved to attack X before she could shoot, keeping the blade in front of him as a shield. 'Dammit, need a clear shot...' She quickly drew her other pistol again and fired several rounds at him which only clanged and bounced off of his sword. "Time to die lass!" He made a mad horizontal swing at her torso. "Not quite!" She dropped flat on her back and made an upward kick at his groin, a low blow but as far as she was concerned, anything's fair game. The kick actually made him stumble back, but not drop his weapon. "Feisty..." He laughed yet again, more maniacally as she got up. "I like that in a lass!" Charging yet again, but this time more wildly.

"This is... my chance... Goodbye you little shit..." She ran at him and as he swung she slid under him, pointing her Tri-Barrel at his chest as she goes under and fired, three rounds sunk deep into his heart. 'Now, move!' She rolled away from him and he turned to look at her with a "Well played" look on his face. "Not...useful... on the... battlefield eh?... " He laughed. "What a load of... shit..." He started to fall over as the three rounds exploded, resulting in a bloody and gorey mess in the room. 'Rest in Pieces you asshole...'

"Enough!" The booming voice from before echoed through the forest. "The final kill has been made... you remaining are now hereby employed by Hydra's Claw." X breathed a sigh of relief as she finds herself once again at the warehouse. 'Ugh, I hate teleporting!' The older gentleman gives a grin to the survivors, some of which were still heavily wounded from their battles. "Now then, that was a warm-up, tomorrow, your real jobs begin" This sounded like it was gonna be a Looooooooooong year.

*Present Day*  
"And what a long year it was" She sighs. "150 people died that day... and who knows how many others were killed in a similar manner..." She smiles. 'At least no one else will have to go through that shit...'


	4. Chapter 4: The First Assignment

*Five Years ago*

One month... that's how long it'd been since the "initiation" of the 50 new grunts hired into Hydra's Claw. Right after the brutal trial the remaining fifty were split up amongst the 8 major squads, each led by a commander, called a Centurion rather than a normal title. X had been assigned among the ranks of the Centurion known as Tenebrae Anguis due to her apparent "skill on the battlefield" as quoted by the officer who had handed her her assigned squad. When she arrived at the hellhole they called a living quarters she'd come face to face, in a manner of speaking, with the partially masked man that had she'd seen at the initiation.

"So, you're the one who made my squad huh...?" He had looked her over as if gauging her ability. "Well, obviously you're better than the ones that didn't make it." A chill ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes, no sorrow, no pity, actually finding a look of enjoyment in discussing the brutal events from the day before. "They were weak, and we have no room for weaklings in the Claw. That goes for you as well." He'd given her a stare that felt like it had lowered the temperature in the room. "If I find you inadequate or detrimental to our organization... I will kill you myself... understood?"

"Yes sir" She'd tried her best to keep herself in check. "I won't fail to do any tasks..."

At this he chuckled. "I certainly hope so... It'd be best for you to get some sleep, you new recruits will have a lot of work to do starting tomorrow.." He called an officer over to show X to her room and simply walked away to his own office. He was right... there WOULD be a lot of work... In that one month X had had to do everything from information gathering to thievery of money and Dust to even as much as the kidnapping of Dust Company Executives, of course she always brought her targets in alive no matter her orders... what fate befell them after they were brought in... all she could do was hope and continue to sneak information out of the base through a secret channel of her scroll to the authorities.

In the morning of the day one month later she had been called to Tenebrae's office, which only happened for three reasons: Punishment, Promotion, or the assignment of a special mission. "X... glad you could make it... we have an assignment for you..."

'As I thought...' She'd thought to herself, considering she hadn't done anything to earn a punishment and no one ever got a promotion. "What are the details?"

He chuckled. "Straight to the point as usual... I like that about you... at any rate, we want you to steal some research data on a classified project from this company..." He handed her a card with the words "Schnee" on it.

"The Schnee Dust Company huh?" It was odd, the Claw had never given any assignment involving the SDC, said it was too risky with the possible interference from the White Fang. "Where is the lab?" Wanting to immediately get on with her assignment due to the possibility of it being involved with the reason she'd taken the assignment in the first place.

"We've discovered that the lab in question lies deep in the Snowy Forest... " That made sense to X, it was remote, near uninhabitable by anyone other than Grimm, and obviously easy to hide a lab in the snow. With that, she nodded and went to take her leave and be on her way, waiting for nightfall to take her leave to the snowy forest.

*Present Day*

She lets out a soft giggle. "I can never forget what I saw at that lab... Those poor kids... " she sighed and took a sip of her tea, sitting down and once again looking up at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Lab

The Hydra Incident: Chapter 5

*Five Years ago*

Soon after she had received the mission from her squad leader, X had immediately started to make her treacherous trek through the Snowy Forest. 'I am so glad this coat is as warm as it is... though my face is so damn cold!' She'd thought to herself as the cold winds blew right in her face. 'Better keep my guard up... there's a lot of Grimm in this forest from what I've heard... in fact lately there's been an increase of sightings... maybe it has something to do with this lab...'

She had stopped at a clearing, hearing an odd growl coming from brush that happened to be in her path. "Beowolves?" She muttered "No... this is different... what the hell...? " She drew her pistol as a Grimm, not one she had seen before... looking like a rather large wolf, standing about 10ft tall , but there had been something unusual about it... the beast had three heads! "The hell is this thing!?" She took a step back as the unusual Grimm had let out an unusual roar. Not the usual mindless ferocity that they would usually make, but more frightened than anything...

X aimed her pistol at the middle head of the beast.."I'd say nothing personal, but then I'd be lying... " Seeing the gun, it had growled at her and a minor amount of flames exuded from the left and right mouths. 'What the hell...?" The beast roared and began spewing a stream of emerald green flames.

'Shit!' She barely rolled away from the stream in time for the flames to miss her, a scorch mark on the ground where she just was, the snow and all completely incinerated. 'Holy Dust, I can't let that hit me... I don't know if my coat could handle that much heat...' She fired several basic rounds at the outer heads as she stayed on the moves to avoid the incoming the fireballs that the creature had begun launching at her. To her dismay the rounds had merely bounced off of the creature's skin, whatever it was it was durable. "Tch... well there goes my idea to conserve ammo... " she glared and quickly ducked behind a tree to reload, but quickly having to move as the Grimm launched an attack directly at the tree, breaking through the trunk of it and making it tip. 'There's a thought...' She fired an explosive round at the at the tree, sending it falling on top of the Beast.

With a loud crash and and a cross between a roar and a yelp, the beast had been pinned, but was still spewing flames from its mouths. X, being the unlucky girl she was, had been caught in the blaze, resulting in a harsh burn on her right side around her ribcage. "Gah!" She clutched her side and had quickly leapt up to the tree and pointed her Tri-Pistol at the Middle head, taking note of the look of... fear... in the beast's eyes as she pulled the trigger and leaped away before the explosion could engulf her. 'What the Dust was that thing...?" She'd started to move away from the site in case anyone from the lab had noticed. After waiting twenty to thirty minutes with no sign of investigations and her patching herself up with some first-aid, she started towards the direction that the abnormal Grimm had come from, still curious about its final moments... she was sure she'd seen a tear in its eye right before she fired.

After a half hour more of hiking in the harsh cold she had spotted what appeared to be another person in the forest slightly ahead of her. Keeping out of sight she'd followed the unknowing individual until they had arrived at a rickety old shack, which the coated person had him some time she'd approached the building as well and peeked in the window to see a trap-door on the floor being closed. 'So that's the place' She smirked before placing a locator beacon on the windowsill and walking into the shack. She opened the door and gazed into the dimly lit stairs leading extremely far down. 'This DEFINITELY looks like the place... and now... my mission truly begins...' With that thought she had begun to make her way slowly down the stairs, shutting the trapdoor behind her.


End file.
